my first time? 'sequel'
by riii-ka
Summary: apa sungmin dan kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan 'itu' selama seminggu? atau tidak sama sekali?/GS/kyumin/pervert!min/innocent!kyu
1. Chapter 1

**-my first time? 'sequel'-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-o**_**ne**_**shoot-**

**Rating : T+ s/d M**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul high school**

"so…. Sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? kukira kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya" Tanya Eunhyuk menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol di bawah tangga, lebih memilih curhat dibandingkan pergi ke kantin

"aku tidak berniat memanfaatkannya kok" sangkal Sungmin dengan melirik ke arah lain, tapi itu justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin tersenyum senang

'aish.. anak ini.. gengsinya masih tinggi' batin Eunhyuk tersenyum a_ne_h.

"iya… oke, sudahlah tidak usah membahas yang lalu-lalu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang? Kalau aku tidak salah hitung baru jalan 3 hari kan di hari setelah dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Eunhyuk mulai bertanya dan menduga-duga.

"iya.. dan di hari jadian itu, aku kehilangan keperawananku.. hahaha akhirnya!" girang Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya malas

"sudah kuduga.. justru kalau kau tidak melakukan 'itu' di hari pertama jadian, akan sangat a_ne_h" ujar Eunhyuk datar

"hh~ tapi aku merasa tidak puas hyukkie"

"kenapa? Kau tidak puas dengan service Kyuhyun?"

"bukan itu…"

"lalu?"

"hh~ aku tidak puas hanya melakukan seks sehari! Aku ingin seminggu tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mau atau mungkin tidak kuat?"

PLAK!

"awww! Ish.. kenapa kau senang sekali menggeplak kepalaku sih!" gerutu Sungmin mulai mengelus sayang kepalanya yang selalu menjadi korban keganasan Eunhyuk

"kau pantas mendapatkan itu! Kau ini mesum sekali! Kau ingin melakukan itu selama seminggu full tanpa jeda? Tidakkah kau memikirkan Kyuhyun? Belum bayar hotelnya atau jangan-jangan kalian melakukan di rumah?" Eunhyuk mulai memasang wajah horror akan dugaan terakhirnya

"bagaimana kau tau aku ingin melakukan 'itu' seminggu full tanpa jeda? Untuk biaya hotel, kami kan bisa patungan, aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk membayar hotel sendiri" balas Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"hh~ terserah kau sajalah" Eunhyuk mulai gemes sendiri, dia ingin sekali membalas ucapan Sungmin tapi yang ada nanti malah tidak selesai-selesai

"makanya hyukkie, aku sekarang tidak puas. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' seminggu penuh, katanya kami masih harus sekolah dan alasan-alasan lain yang sangat logis" lanjut Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

'sudah kuduga Kyuhyun tidak akan setuju, Kyuhyun kan tidak seperti Sungmin' pikir Eunhyuk yang secara tidak langsung menyindir sahabatnya sendiri

"jangan bilang, kau sekarang sedang marahan dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena dia tidak memenuhi permintaanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepo

"mmh… tidak juga, aku tidak marah hanya merasa kurang puas" jawab Sungmin

Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian ke arah mereka, sepertinya baru dari kantin.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Eunhyuk membahana, Sungmin yang di sebelahnya otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah tatapan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri dua sahabat fenomenal di sekolahnya itu, dan salah satunya adalah pacarnya.

"hai Sungmin-ah" sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyum manis juga. "hai Eunhyuk" sapa Kyuhyun lagi kali ini pada Eunhyuk

"hai juga… sepertinya ada yang baru pacaran disini, kapan kalian akan mentraktirku?" Tanya Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai menggoda pasangan baru di depannya

"mwo? I-itu…"

"tenang saja.. kau pasti akan dapat traktirannya" jawab Sungmin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang blushin/g tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya

"hahahaha… baiklah kalau aku akan menunggu traktirannya. Kapan-kapan kita bisa double date kan?" seru Eunhyuk

"i-iya… aku pikir itu boleh juga" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku mau ke toilet dulu yah… kalian nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian sebelum bel masuk oke?" seru Eunhyuk mulai berlari kea rah toilet setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Dan.. sekarang hanya tersisa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama bingung harus ngapain, maklum pasangan baru.

"Sungmin-ah.. apa kau marah karena aku tidak memenuhi permintaanmu kemarin? Mianhe" ujar Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"aniya~ aku tidak marah kok.." jawab Sungmin sedikit tidak enak telah membuat namjachingunya jadi begini. "hanya saja, aku masih belum puas dengan kemarin" lanjut Sungmin dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya

"eh?" kaget Kyuhyun. Mukanya ikut memerah jauh lebih parah dari Sungmin saat mengingat kegiatan panas mereka kemarin. Kegiatan kemarin benar-benar sangat melelahkan apalagi kemarin mereka melakukannya seharian penuh tanpa jeda bahkan tanpa makan, Kyuhyun jadi malu kalau ingat 'itu'

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin mulai mendekat ke Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang melamun

"ya?" kaget Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan lebih kaget lagi saat Sungmin sudah sangat dekat dengannya

"kau tau tidak.. sekarang aku tidak pakai celana dalam loh" seru Sungmin menatap penuh menggoda pada Kyuhyun

Tanpa sadar tatapan Kyuhyun mulai mengarah pada rok pendek Sungmin. Membayangkan di balik rok itu tidak ada halangan apa-apa lagi membuat Kyuhyun jadi kesulitan me_ne_lan ludah, yaah walaupun Kyuhyun tau ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sungmin tidak memakai celana dalam ke sekolah

"m-mwo?" Kyuhyun mulai gagap dengan wajah merona yang entah kenapa sangat disukai Sungmin

"kau ingin lihat?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum penuh menggoda, perempuan manis itu mulai mengangkat sedikit roknya ke atas, untung saat ini koridor sedang sepi karena semua siswa sudah masuk kelas

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tapi matanya menatap intens dan penuh minat pada rok yang mulai menampakkan paha mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menahan nafasnya saat rok Sungmin mulai terangkat setengah.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah tangga saat telinga mereka menangkap ada suara kaki yang mulai turun dari tangga.

"omo! Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun mulai panik, sebenarnya mereka belum sampai ke tahap yang 'iya-iya', tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi panic sendiri.

melihat Kyuhyun panic, Sungmin juga jadi ikutan panic. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri berharap me_ne_mukan sesuatu untuk persembunyian.

"itu dia" gumam Sungmin langsung menarik masuk Kyuhyun ke lemari di bawah tangga tempat menyimpan sapu.

BLAM

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun, lemari ini sangatlah sempit dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun harus rela dihimpit oleh Sungmin. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya, dia kan jadi bisa merasakan keempukan dada Sungmin.

"sstt. Jangan berisik" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di depannya. Matanya menatap waspada lewat celah lemari, mencari tahu apakah situasinya sudah aman

Lain Sungmin lain Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun saat ini sedang perang batin, antara takut ketahuan dan godaan untuk melihat Sungmin tanpa celana dalamnya.

'apa Sungmin benar-benar tidak pakai celana dalam? Tapi jika itu Sungmin.. mungkin benar' pikir Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti pada perempuan yang sudah mengambil keperjakaannya itu

Sungmin mulai beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat tidak biasa itu, ide mesum mulai terlintas di otak Sungmin

"aaahn" desah Kyuhyun tertahan. "Sungmin-ah apa yang kau lakukan" bisik Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tiba-tiba memegang dan mengelus juniornya yang masih terbalut celana

"sst.. jangan berisik, kalau tidak kita akan ketahuan" bisik Sungmin tapi tidak menghentikan belaiannya bahkan dia mulai berani mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari sarangnya.

"aahn~ sungmn-ah.. hentikan.. kita bi-sahh ketahuaan" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah akibat rangsangan dari Sungmin.

"kalau kau tidak berteriak kita tidak akan ketahuan.. lagipula kita belum mencoba seks di dalam lemari seperti ini" seru Sungmin tersenyum mesum

"mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap horror Sungmin, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan seks disini.. di tempat sesempit ini.. apa bisa? Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun, dia justru mulai mengarahkan junior Kyuhyun ke belahan sempit miliknya, hal ini jadi mudah karena dia tidak memakai celana dalam.

'sangat menguntungkan sekali tidak pakai celana dalam' pikir Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit dan nikmat

"aaahhnn.. Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah tertahan saat juniornya melesak sempurna ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

"aaah~" desah Sungmin, posisi berdiri seperti ini benar-benar membawa kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sungmin.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun berusaha mencari kenikmatan. Tidak hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mulai terlena akan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan Sungmin

"aaahhn~ Sungmin-ah… ini sangathhh nikmaaattthhh"

"aahh~ akuh taauhh… kau sukaaa?"

"_ne_ee…aku suka aaahhh~"

"aaahhnnn~ faster!"

"_ne_ehhh~… apapun untukmuuuh"

"aaaahhhnn.. kyuhhh~ I'm coming…."

"aaahh! Aku juuga…."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Hosh hosh hosh hosh

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun berusaha mencari sandaran supaya dia tidak jatuh. Ini sangat nikmat tapi juga melelahkan.

"hosh hosh.. aku rasa kita akan telat masuk kelas" ujar Sungmin terengah-engah

"lebih baik.. hosh hosh kita segera masuk kelas" saran Kyuhyun menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, sama-sama kelelahan tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tetap masuk kelas

"haruskah?"

"harus.."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan perlahan juniornya dari tempat kesukaannya diiringi dengan desahan dari keduanya.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka, Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu lemari sapu itu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti pencuri.

"aman.. tidak ada siapa-siapa" seru Sungmin mulai keluar dari persembunyian diikuti Kyuhyun.

"huft! Aku harap tidak ada yang mendengar bahkan mengetahui apa yang tadi kita lakukan di dalam lemari" seru Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas

"tidak akan…" seru Sungmin yakin tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kecemasan Kyuhyun.

"daripada mencemaskan hal itu…" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh arti.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja bingung apalagi Sungmin tidak menggantungkan ucapannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" lanjut Sungmin tersenyum mesum

"mwo!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Annyeong_!

Sequel my first time hadir.. setelah mencari ide selama sebulan akhirnya jadi juga… maaf yaa kalau NC-nya ga HOT, saya belum berpengalaman dalam menulis hal-hal seperti itu.. and maaf juga yaaa kalau ceritanya kurang greget.. dan maaf juga kalau masih ada typo(s) *bungkuk badan*

Untuk ff how to be a good wife, entah kenapa author ga dapat feel buat ngelanjutinya atau mungkin ga ada ide #plak

Yaaah.. jika banyak yang minta dilanjut, bakal author usahain buat ngelanjutin ff how to be a good wife

**Special thanks to :**

**Readers, **_**ne**_**w readers, and silent readers**

_**Review please… :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-My First Time? 'sequel'-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**Rating : T+ to M**

**Warning : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

.

.

**Cho's House**

_**Sungmin pov**_

Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku memasuki rumah laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu_ku.

Sesekali aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafasku perlahan setelah masuk ke dalam rumah yang minimalis itu.

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku pada kedua orang yang seumuran dengan orang tuaku. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kyuhyun yang tersenyum saat aku menatapnya.

Aku kembali menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapanku. Setelah menguatkan hatiku, aku tersenyum manis pada mereka

"_anyyeonghaseyo, naneun _Lee Sungmin _imnida. _Aku _yeojachingu_ dari anak anda, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 hari yang lalu…**

"jadi kau sudah bertemu orang tua donghae?" tanyaku untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi

"iya, pertemuan kemarin itu benar-benar sungguh di luar dugaan, aku tidak menyangka donghae akan membawaku bertemu dengan orang tuanya, padahal aku sedang tidak berpakaian bagus waktu itu" seru Eunhyuk memulai sesi curhatnya di pagi hari bersama sahabatnya

"loh? Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah sering ke rumah donghae ya? kenapa kau baru bertemu orang tua-nya?" tanyaku agak heran

"sebenarnya selama aku bermain ke rumah donghae aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua-nya, karena mereka sangat sibuk. Kau tau sendirikan orang tua donghae itu pengusaha. Aku saja sampai kaget mereka ada di rumah kemarin, donghae bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa" seru Eunhyuk panjang lebar

"waah.. jadi selama ini kau selalu berdua saja di rumah donghae ya" seruku menyipitkan mataku penuh curiga.

"aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan yah.. kami hanya mengobrol dan bermain" bantah Eunhyuk

"_ne ne_.. bermain di atas ranjang ya?" tanyaku lagi masih tidak percaya. Lagipula mana ada sepasang kekasih yang hanya berdua di dalam rumah tanpa ada yang mengawasi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa hyukkie bilang tadi? Mengobrol? Cih~ klise sekali

PLAK!

"awww!" ringisku mengusap jidatku yang berdenyut

"ckckck Lee Sungmin bisa tidak sehari saja otakmu bersih" sindir Eunhyuk

Aku hanya memberikan senyum tanpa dosaku padanya yang hanya membuat sahabatku yang suka pisang itu menghela nafas

"lalu… bagaimana saat kau bertemu orang tua donghae? Mereka menghakimimu? Menatap rendah dirimu?" tanyaku mulai kepo

"biasa saja, mereka malah bersikap _welcome_ denganku. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku kaget. Itu adalah ucapan donghae ke orang tuanya"

"hn? Memangnya donghae bilang apa? Jangan bilang dia mengakui kalau ia sudah menidurimu?"

PLAK!

"_YAK!_" kesalku. Ish apa dia tidak bisa berhenti menyerang jidatku. Aku yakin sekarang jidatku ini sudah tercetak jelas telapak tangan hyukkie

"kau ini! Kalau pun iya dia mau bilang begitu harusnya dia bilangnya ke orang tuaku bukan orang tuanya" seru Eunhyuk menahan emosi

"eh, iya juga ya.. lalu donghae bilang apa?"

"dia bilang pada orang tuanya, aku adalah cinta terakhirnya dan satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang akan dinikahinya"

"dia hanya bilang begitu? Tidak romantic sekali kata-katanya"

"ish, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Lalu kau sendiri ada kemajuan?"

"apanya?"

"tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun"

Aku diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan hyukkie, hmm… kemajuan dalam hubungan kami yah?

"tentu saja ada. Kami sekarang melakukan seks seminggu 4 kali"

"ish! Bukan itu!" hyukkie entah kenapa mulai gemas

"loh kau kan tanya kemajuan, itu sudah kemajuan, kemarin-kemarin kami melakukannya seminggu dua kali" seruku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku benarkan reader sekalian?

"hh~ maksudku ke yang lebih serius. Apa Kyuhyun sudah memperkenalkanmu ke orang tuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk

Oooh.. itu maksudnya

"belum.. memangnya perlu ya?" tanyaku lagi

"jika dia memperkenalkan dirimu ke orang tuanya, tandanya dia serius denganmu dan tidak akan berpaling ke yang lain" jelas Eunhyuk

"dia serius kok!" seruku tidak terima

"aku yakin Kyuhyun serius, tapi apa kau tidak takut Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan?"

"dijodohkan?"

"iya~ kau lupa ya, keluarga ryeowook dan Kyuhyun itu kan sangat dekat, kudengar keluarga mereka bahkan pernah berlibur bersama. Jika orang tua Kyuhyun tidak tau anaknya sudah punya pacar, besar kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan ryeowook!"

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

**Perpustakaan**

Aku sampai lupa keberadaan perempuan mungil hampir sempurna itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan hyukkie, ryeowook bisa mengancam hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membuat laporan. Apa dia tidak ada niat sedikitpun mengenalkanku ke orang tuanya

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh padaku, sepertinya dia sadar sedang kutatap

"_waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanyaku langsung to the point

"hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau ke rumahku?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"kau tidak mau mengenalkanku ke orang tuamu?" tanyaku pelan

_**Sungmin pov end**_

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin memandang Sungmin yang masih menanti jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak mencintaiku ya?" pertanyaan Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun reflek menoleh padanya dengan melayangkan tatapan protes

"bukan begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu" seru Kyuhyun yakin

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau mengenalkanku ke orang tuamu?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"hh~ sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengenalkanmu. Tapi…."

"tapi?"

"keluargaku sangat sederhana?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya berusaha memikirkan apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya

"ayahku hanya pegawai kantor biasa dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga tidak seperti keluargamu yang bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan keluargaku. Itu yang mengganggu pikiranku, aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal bersanding denganku"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya jadi Kyuhyun sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

"apa kau pikir aku menyesal mencintaimu?" tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dan diamnya Kyuhyun itu dianggap Sungmin sebagai jawaban iya

"hh~ aku tidak akan menyesal kok, lagipula kan aku yang menikahimu bukan menikahi keluargamu. Aku tidak pernah memandang status ekonomi. Dan untuk orang tuaku, mereka sudah setuju kok, aku sudah bilang kalau kau pacarku dari kalangan orang biasa, dan mereka santai-santai saja" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun

"begitukah?"

"iya… jika kau memang mencintaiku kenalkan aku pada orang tuamu! Aku tidak mau kau diambil orang lain!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sekarang~**

Setelah melalui berbagai macam perdebatan, perselisihan dan diakhiri dengan ciuman. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke rumahnya di hari libur. Dan jadilah sekarang Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Cho bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Cho tentunya.

"_annyeonghaseyo_, Sungmin-ah aku _eomma_-nya Kyuhyun, Cho hanna. Ini _appa_nya Kyuhyun, Cho yeunghwan dan itu kakaknya Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra" seru Mrs. Cho tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang terlihat tegang

"_anyeonghaseyo, ahjussi, ahjumma, eonni_. Senang bertemu kalian" sapa Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan

"aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun memiliki pacar yang secantik ini. Aku pikir dia akan terus menjadi perjaka tua" ujar Mr. Cho terkekeh.

"_appa!_" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan protesnya.

"Sungmin ini anak yang baik loh _appa_, dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun kita ini. Aku bahkan heran kenapa anak secantik ini bisa menyukai laki-laki seceroboh dia?" Ahra menyindir Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan tapi pasti

Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut, ayah dan kakaknya sangat tega sekali menghinanya di depan Sungmin. Sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun dan kakaknya hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kesal.

"hahahaha… jangan tegang begitu Sungmin-ah, santai saja kami tidak akan menggigitmu" canda Mrs. Cho

"_ne?_ ah~ baik" seru Sungmin tersenyum manis

"Sungmin-ah, tolong jaga baik-baik anak kami _ne_. bertahan dalam menghadapinya ya. aku meragukan ada orang lain yang tahan dengan anak ini" Mr. Cho memberikan senyumnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang diberi senyuman seperti itu juga ikut tersenyum, dia sangat senang keluarga Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka

'ada kok satu _yeoja_ yang tahan dengan anakmu yang satu ini' pikir Sungmin

"_ne ahjussi_, aku akan terus bersamanya" jawab Sungmin.

Mereka semua mulai mengobrol dengan riang. Sungmin mulai mengetahui seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya, dari kebiasaan buruknya sampai hal yang patut dibanggakan. Dari hari ini, Sungmin mulai terlihat akrab dengan anggota keluarga Cho, bahkan tak jarang Sungmin tertawa bersama dengan Mr. &amp; Mrs. Cho.

Persetujuan orang tua pun berhasil Sungmin dapatkan dengan mudahnya.

.

.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa setelah membantu Ahra mencuci piring tadi. Kyuhyun juga langsung ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

"bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun

"orang tuaku, apa kau menyukai mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun

"aku suka, mereka sangat seru, aku bahkan merasa seperti tidak berhadapan dengan orang tua tapi berhadapan dengan seorang teman" seru Sungmin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya

"syukurlah" ujar Kyuhyun mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat sang ibu memanggilnya. Tapi Kyuhyun jadi heran, ibunya terlihat rapi sekali.

"_eomma_ mau pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"iya.. tadi _eomma _mendapat telpon dari desa, katanya nenek sedang sakit. Jadi _eomma _dan _appa_ akan pergi ke desa, mungkin kami akan menginap di sana selama tiga hari" jelas Mrs. Cho

Tak lama setelah itu, Mr. Cho turun dari tangga dengan membawa koper kecil di tangannya.

"Ahra, kau mau ikut? Atau mau menemani Kyuhyun disini?" tanya Mr. Cho

Ahra terlihat berpikir keras, dia memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu menatap orang tuanya.

"sebaiknya aku ikut saja, aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu" seru Ahra tersenyum penuh arti pada dua sejoli di depannya lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"apa maksudnya" gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu padahal ini pertama kali kita bertemu" sesal Mrs. Cho

"_gwenchana ahjumma_, aku mengerti. Semoga Cho _halmeoni _lekas sembuh" ujar Sungmin tersenyum

"terima kasih ya. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Mrs. Cho

"hati-hati di jalan" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu

Sebelum Ahra menyusul kedua orang tuanya, dia berbisik pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"manfaatkan waktu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya ya" bisik Ahra mengeluarkan smirknya dan tidak lupa memberikan kedipan mata pada seseorang yang sedang mencerna perkataannya, tentu saja itu Kyuhyun

Sungmin langsung mengerti maksud Ahra, memang dasarnya otak Sungmin itu mesum, kata-kata yang penuh makna mesum itu pasti langsung bisa diproses dengan baik oleh otak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya saat taksi yang ditumpangi orang tua dan kakaknya pergi dari kediaman Cho.

"hmm.. apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikir

"tentu saja melakukan 'hal' yang menyenangkan" jawab Sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya

"menyenangkan? Apa kau mau bermain game? Aku baru membeli kaset game terbaru loh" tawar Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia memang harus langsung bertindak supaya kyuhyu mengerti

"HUWAAAA"

BRUK

CHUUUU~

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menubruknya sampai jatuh ke lantai dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan pelan tapi penuh nafsu. Kyuhyunpun mulai terbuai, dia mulai membalas lumatan Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman

"akh~" erang Kyuhyun saat Sungmin meremas penisnya dari luar

"sekarang apa kau mengerti maksud dari menyenangkan yang kubilang tadi?" tanya Sungmin setelah melepas ciuman panjangnya, tangan kanannya masih terus intens meremas selangkangan Kyuhyun

"_nee—hh"_ jawab Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah

"kau mau melakukannya di depan pintu? Atau mau melakukannya di kamar?" tawar Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mau beranjak dan masih menikmati servis Sungmin

"di kamar aah~ sajah"

.

.

BLAM

Kyuhyun masih terus mencium Sungmin bahkan sampai mereka masuk ke kamar. Salahkan Sungmin yang mulai mencium Kyuhyun di tangga, alasannya adalah karena dia sudah tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

Dia menatap sebentar Sungmin yang ada di bawah tindihannya. Ekspresi Sungmin sekarang mampu membuat Kyuhyun memerah karena malu dan karena nafsu.

Wajah Sungmin yang memerah, dengan mulut yang terbuka berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan jangan lupa dada Sungmin yang montok itu naik turun benar-benar menggoda iman Cho Kyuhyun

"apa kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun malu, ini memang bukan yang pertama bahkan ini sudah jadi kegiatan rutin mereka tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa malu.

SRET

"tentu saja, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Lagipula kau sudah terangsang sekarang, mana mungkin dihentikan begitu saja" seru Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mendekat

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin terlalu dekat, ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung

"aakhh!" erang Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengigit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak kissmark terang di sana.

"wow~ bagus sekali" seru Sungmin bangga dengan hasil yang dibuatnya

Karena memang terburu nafsu, Sungmin mulai membuka baju Kyuhyun satu per satu sampai tak tersisa sambil menciumnya. Setelah itu dia membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk membuka bajunya

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, sampai buah dadanya menempel tanpa celah dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Tubuh mereka yang full naked ini membuat mereka jadi semakin horny. Bahkan hujan di luar sana tidak membuat mereka kedinginan sama sekali bahkan tambah panas!

"kyuh~ aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" seru Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk duduk

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, tapi itu tidak lama karena dia sekarang sangat terkejut saat Sungmin memegang penisnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajah manisnya

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan! Itu kotor" panik Kyuhyun bersiap menjauh tapi Sungmin memegang penisnya dengan erat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana

"aku ingin tau seperti apa rasanya, jadi diam _ne_" seru Sungmin mulai menaikkan tangannya naik turun dan memijat benda yang ada di dalam genggamannya

Gerakan Sungmin itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam karena nikmat

"aakh! Akh! Aaahhh~ Sungmin-ah" desah Kyuhyun tak henti-henti.

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar desahan Kyuhyun, dia mulai melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya

"aah~ ahn AHHH! SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun saat penisnya diselimuti rasa hangat dan begitu melihat ke bawah dia memandang horror Sungmin yang memasukkan penisnya ke mulutnya. "minh~ aaahn apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya. Dia terus menaik turunkan kepalanya. Berawal dengan pelan dan lama-lama menjadi cepat

"aah~ aaaah ah! Sungmin! A-akuh! Aaahn aku mau— AAAAHHHHH!" teriakan keras Kyuhyun menandakan dia keluar.

Sungmin menampung semua sperma Kyuhyun di mulutnya lalu menarik mulutnya menjauh dari penis Kyuhyun saat yakin tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

Sungmin menelan bulat-bulat cairan kental putih di dalam mulutnya, cairan itu terlalu banyak sampai-sampai menetes keluar dari mulut Sungmin

"hmm~ ternyata rasanya tidak seburuk yang kukira, pantas saja banyak yang suka melakukannya" ujar Sungmin menjilat bibirnya sensual untuk menjilat bekas-bekas sperma yang tersisa

Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin. Memang sih itu sangat nikmat, banget malah tapi dia tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin begitu, apalagi tadi dia tidak sengaja menahan kepala Sungmin untuk tetap berada di selangkangannya

"_mianhe"_

"kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Sungmin

"aku tadi menahan kepalamu, pasti sakit" ringis Kyuhyun

"tidak kok, justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan spermamu padaku. Enak sekali. Lain kali berikan padaku lagi ya" seru Sungmin tersenyum lebar

BLUSH!

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah malu. Sungmin selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar dan blushing parah

"kyuh~ aku ingin dirimu. Di dalamku. Sekarang" seru Sungmin terbata-bata dan penuh penekanan dia terlalu horny, saking horny-nya dia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggenggam penis Kyuhyun yang sudah ia balut dengan kondom dan mengarahkannya ke vagina miliknya.

"ah~ haaaahhhhh~" desah Sungmin begitu seluruh milik Kyuhyun tertanam

"akh! Vaginamu sempit sekalih min" seru Kyuhyun bersusah payah untuk tidak langsung keluar

Sungmin mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Setiap dia menurunkan tubuhnya dia akan mendesah keenakan. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalah, dia juga ikut menggerakkan badannya naik turun dengan tidak sabaran

"aah! Aaah~ aahn Kyuhyun.. ini sangat nikmaathhh"

"iyah~ milikmu terasa ingin memakan penisku aahh!"

Mereka masih terus berkonsentrasi untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan. Di tengah-tengah kenikmatan itu, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tertutup, di depannya langsung tersaji payudara Sungmin yang bergoyang seolah mengundangnya untuk menjamahnya

"Aaahnn" erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meremas kuat payudara kirinya. Belum sempat dia tenang, dia sudah kembali mendesah kali ini lebih keras karena Kyuhyun menghisap kuat payudara kanannya berharap setitik air keluar dari sana.

"aaah~ aahn kyuh~ ini sangat…. Aaahh" Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkannya, pikirannya benar-benar blank

"minh.. aku mau.."

"aaaah! Aku juga"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHN!"

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun, kegiatan ini selalu melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Dia memeluk leher Kyuhyun lebih erat, Kyuhyun juga balas memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang menetralkan nafas

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun agak merinding saat Sungmin mengecup-ngecup lehernya dengan pelan dan terkadang menjilatnya. Jilatannya itu berhasil membangkitkan birahi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menyadarinya karena little Cho belum keluar dari sarangnya

"apa kau terangsang?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum mesum

"neh~ bisa kita melakukannya lagi?" mohon Kyuhyun dengan muka memerah

"tentu saja, tapi kali ini kau yang memimpin"

"AAAHH"

Kyuhyun mendesah saat Sungmin berbaring tanpa melepas bagian intim mereka. Itu membuat sensasi sendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menindih Sungmin dan memegang kedua tangan _yeoja _yang ia cintai dengan sangat erat. Tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali, dia langsung menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat tanpa henti seolah ini adalah kali terakhir dia melakukannya dengan Sungmin. Sangat cepat sampai Sungmin kewalahan

"aah! Akh! Kyuh~ pelan-peelaaanh"

"ah! Aaaah! Ini sangat nikmat Minnie-ah"

"ngaaaahhhhh~ aaaahhnn~ ini ter~laluh cepat aaahh"

"mianhe aku tidak bisa menahannya.. kau terlalu seksi"

"aakhh! Aku mau keluar lagi!"

"a-aku juga! Aku.. mau keluar minh~"

"aaahhhhh!"

Kyuhyun menahan berat tubuhnya supaya tidak menggencet tubuh Sungmin, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin dan Sungmin otomatis langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dia masih enggan melepas penih Kyuhyun dari vaginanya

"haa~ haa~ Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin terengah-engah

"neeeh" jawab Kyuhyun juga terengah-engah

"selama tiga hari kau sendirian kan?"

"iya.. kenapah?"

"bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu selama tiga hari itu?"

"MWO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

hai hai hai~

aku kembali!

Karena banyak yang minta dilanjutin, akhirnya author bawa lagi satu chapter untuk kalian semua para yadongers.. author harap kalian suka

Maaf yah kalo masih kurang hot, author kurang pengalaman dalam hal menulis beginian

Oh iya, ini murni author yang bikin loh.. semua sequel di buat atas dasar pemikiran author jadi author harap kalian suka :)

_Last words.. __**review please…**_


End file.
